


Favorite Maknae

by Batteryafter



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter





	Favorite Maknae

“Morning.” Sehun opens his eyes to see Minseok laying on top of him. 

Minseok leans in for a kiss but is surprised when Sehun grabs his ass and pulls him forward. Sehun pushes his tongue deep inside Minseok’s mouth. He moans out, pulling away quickly to make sure no one heard from the other room. Sehun thrusts his hips forward making him bite his lip and whimper. He gets up and goes over to the door, locking it so no one can come in. 

Sehun is only in his boxers, with an obvious boner trying to pop out. Minseok is wearing a white shirt with his boxers resting on his hip bones. He bites his lip and slips the underwear down so that a small amount of hair peaks out. Sehun crawls over to him, trying to lay on top but Minseok moves to the side. 

“Not today, maknae.” Minseok gets on top of him. 

He slides his hand into the waistband of Sehun’s boxers, stopping when his fingers brush against Sehun’s cock. His fingers slide back and forth over as a tease. Sehun grabs Minseok’s hand and pushes it deeper down his underwear. 

“Someone really wants to get in trouble this morning.” Minseok whispers in his ear.

“I’m sorry. I just really want to control you. Just once, please.” Sehun begs. 

“See, that is why you are my favorite. You aren’t afraid of me.” He bites Sehun’s neck. “But you are my pet. Now get on your knees.” 

Sehun quickly gets up beside the bed and gets on his knees. Minseok gets off the bed and stands in front of him. He smirks and looks into Sehun’s eyes as Sehun pulls down his boxers. His hard cock drops in front of his face. Sehun grabs it and brings his mouth to the tip. He licks it, swirling his tongue around. Minseok rolls his head back, placing his hands on Sehun’s head. As soon as Sehun puts the cock in his mouth, Minseok pushes his head forward. 

Sehun gags and tries to pull back but Minseok keeps his hands on his head. He sits still so he doesn’t gag again. Minseok lets go and lets Sehun catch his breath and take control. He begins the blowjob slowly at first, picking up speed as he goes. Minseok moans out as Sehun lightly scrapes his teeth against his cock. 

“Mm, oh god yes.” Minseok moans. 

He can't take anymore and pulls away, grabbing Sehun’s hair and dragging him to the bed. He bends him over, ripping his boxers down. Without hesitation, he thrusts his cock into Sehun, making him whimper in pain. He keeps ahold of his hair and pulls him back. They both start to breathe heavily as Minseok picks up speed. He pumps harder, making Sehun yell loudly. 

Minseok whimpers as he gets close to cumming. He scratches down Sehun’s back, almost making him bleed. Sehun buries his face in his comforter, biting it to stay quiet. Minseok grabs Sehun’s hips and thrusts deeply, releasing his hot cum inside of him. Sehun drops on the bed and whimpers. Minseok lays next to him, kissing his sweaty forehead.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol sit on the couch downstairs. Baekhyun looks up at the ceiling and smirks. He exhales and looks across the room at Kyungsoo. 

“Looks like Xiumin found a new pet.” Baekhyun laughs. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

///

Sehun stares at the ceiling as Minseok starts to fix his boxers and wipe the sweat from his forehead. He smiles and rolls on top of Sehun. Sehun wraps his arms around Minseok’s body. They lay there quietly. There is a knock on the door and Minseok rolls off Sehun and onto the floor. They stare at the door, surprised. 

“Hey, can you open the door? I left my phone charger in there.” Chanyeol yells through the door. He covers his mouth, trying to not laugh.

Sehun runs to the door. “Uh, give me a minute, I’m getting dressed.” 

“When has that ever mattered before? Come on!” 

Chanyeol tries to open the door while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stand behind him, trying to listen in. Sehun looks around the room frantically while Minseok runs to the closet. He closes the door quietly and crouches down. Sehun opens the door without putting his pants on. Chanyeol rushes in and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stumble backwards. They all stare at Sehun and smile. 

“I thought you were getting dressed.” Chanyeol smirks, looking down at Sehun’s boxers.

“Well you were kinda rushing me so I couldn’t” Sehun laughs nervously. 

Baekhyun closes the door behind Chanyeol, continuing to listen in. Chanyeol walks up to Sehun and gets in his face, still smirking. He places his hand on Sehun’s waist and stares at him. His hips thrust forward while he brings Sehun to him. Minseok tries to listen through the closet door but knocks a shirt off a hanger. He covers his mouth and backs himself behind the hanging clothes. 

Chanyeol glances at the closet before pushing Sehun onto his bed. He bites his lip while leaning down, over Sehun. Sehun glances at the closet door as it cracks open slightly. Minseok looks at the two on the bed and starts to panic. He fears that Chanyeol knows he is in there and is just messing with him. 

“Let’s have some fun before you get dressed.” Chanyeol whispers into Sehun’s ear. 

“I’m not sure now is a good time.” Sehun grabs Chanyeol’s arms. 

“Why? Are you hiding something from me?” 

“No, it’s not that. I-uh.” His stare goes from the closet to Chanyeol. 

“So. You have nothing going on, then?” 

Chanyeol gets up and unbuttons his pants, maintaining his smirk. He slides the pants off and gets back on top of Sehun. His playful eyes turn dark quickly as he thrusts against Sehun’s crotch. Sehun bites his lip but continues feeling awkward. Chanyeol runs his hand up Sehun’s chest to the back of his head. He grabs his hair and pulls it back. 

Sehun sighs and moans out, grabbing Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol grabs Sehun and quickly turns him on his stomach. He trusts against him again while biting his neck. His nails dig into Sehun’s thighs, making him jump back. Chanyeol slowly pulls both of their boxers down, smiling at the closet door. He winks, though he can’t see anything and Minseok gasps, covering his mouth. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are leaning against the door when Suho walks up to them. They all stare at each other awkwardly. Baekhyun tells Suho to be quiet and whispers what is going on. Suho grabs the two by their ears and takes them downstairs. The two try to fight him off but fail, complaining the whole time. 

Chanyeol enters Sehun in a passionate thrust. He buries his face in Sehun’s shoulder blade. Sehun tenses up but moans out from pleasure. His breathing become heavy as bites his pillow. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Sehun, as Sehun wraps his arms in his bed sheets. Minseok backs himself in the corner again, not knowing whether to laugh or freak out. 

He leans forward again to look out again, feeling strangely aroused now. Chanyeol moans deeply in Sehun’s ear as he continues to thrust deep inside him. He can feel the warmth and wetness of Minseok still inside Sehun. This feeds his lust, making him pump harder and faster. The moaning and body twitches get more intense as they get close to orgasming. Chanyeol lets out a yell as he releases himself inside Sehun. He drops down on Sehun’s back and twitches before slowly pulling out. He fixes himself quickly and clears his throat.  
“Next time, we will let Xiumin join in” He leaves.


End file.
